Spyro Shadow Legacy Re-imagining
by SapphiX
Summary: Not long after his defeat of Red Spyro is pulled back into a battle with his old enemies recruited by a powerful new unknown enemy who has unleashed a powerful evil spell over the Dragon Worlds. The Shadow Realm. Spyro must now journey through the dark world to save his friends and defeat his most dangerous enemy yet Cynder May possibly become a crossover with Crash Bandicoot.
1. 00 Prologue

Spyro Shadow Legacy

Prologue

A reimagining of Spyro Shadow Legacy, how I had imagined it to look when I first saw the trailers (minus Cynder of course because obviously she didn't exist until 2006). I'm not entirely sure if I'll ever finish this but I will do my best to update it as much as possible, I also know my writing isn't as good in this one as it was in previous stories.

One Day in the World of Dragons...

In a desolate Realm, void of life and any living beings, stuck in an eternal abyss of Calamity and evil, was a floating island, and upon this island stood a dark Gothic fortress, made from an black iron like material, made of six spired towers connected by six walls with no doors only windows sealed with dark energy, and inside this fortress, stood a lone portal.

Nothing stirred, save for a lone blanket of eerie purple-red hued mist drifting gently on the ground and spilling from the edges of the island into the emptiness below.

Calamity. An evil place, where only one resided, imprisoned for all eternity for his evil deeds, deprived of power or contact from the outside words...Until a loyal servant Red, aided in his escape and now...He was free, the unnamed was free and was once again free to enact his evil upon the worlds. And unleash his evil schemes...he did.

From three red spires that stood on the portal erupted three bolts of lightning, there was a sudden flash as the bolts struck the ground creating swirling whirlpools on the floor, from within the whirlpools rose three shapes, two big and one really small. The trio looked around at their new surroundings. Confused, and startled. But also a mix of annoyance. The unnamed had selected the three with the most potential that could help him in his evil plan.

The short one, Ripto, was the first to speak "where are we?" he said with an elongated pause while sniffing the air, his sceptre crystal scraped against the floor as he shifted this way and that, trying to get a fix on his surroundings. He then jumped and yelled with a start when he realised that Crush and Gulp, his two monsters were not the ones present with him. He turned to Gnasty Gnorc and said in a demanding voice "what the heck are you doing here" he then rounded on the other one present who was eyeing them both like they were insects and beneath her, she was a blue dinosaur wearing a crown...a queen perhaps? "And who the heck are you" he shot pointing his sceptre in her direction. She growled at him threateningly and replied "I am The Sorceress, Queen of the Forgotten Worlds-

"-That explains why I've never heard of you then, you've been forgotten" Ripto cut in snidely.

"Well what are you supposed to be?" she shot sounding coldly amused. She had a regal but dangerous sounding voice. "You look like a cross-breed between an orange and a troll, that escaped from the lollipop guild" she added taking a few steps around her surroundings. "Who do you think you're talking too" Ripto demanded brandishing his sceptre threateningly. She simply eyed it with a dangerous glint in her eyes and snorted a laugh "put the stick down, and leave the magic to the real Sorceress".

"I am a real Sorceress!" Ripto bellowed, Gnasty Gnorc and The Sorceress roared with laughter, and it took Ripto a few seconds to realise his mistake and he quickly spluttered to correct his mistake "Er—I mean Sorcerer, I am a Sorcerer". He then rounded on Gnasty Gnorc "I bet this has something to do with this ugly blundering beast". Gnasty roared his rage and picked Ripto up by the medallion and growled his eyes narrowed on the struggling Riptoc "what'd you just call me shrimp?" "You heard me" Ripto shot back waving his tiny arms around in an attempt to whack Gnasty, with no results, so instead he returned to successfully annoying the Gnorc "but if you'd like a repeat then I called you as I saw you, UGLY!"

Ripto burst out laughing while Gnasty roared angrily, so loud The Sorceress had to cover her ears and threw a ball of magic at the two of them blasting Ripto to the floor and causing Gnasty to flinch backwards. "Enough of this" she commanded, her gaze now locking curiously on Gnasty Gnorc and went on with a wondering tone "you! Great blundering green ape, have we met before, you look oddly familiar?" Gnasty growled at her reproachfully but replied simply in growl of a voice "I lived in Molten Crater for a while after I was defeated during an attack on the Dragon Worlds".

"In fact me and midget here-

"-HEY!"

"Held a summit in your lair not long after you were defeated, to discuss a plan to get back at Spyro, a plan which I was cut out of" Gnasty added the last part bitterly and turned to Ripto "hey don't look at me it wasn't my fault you got cut from Enter the Dragonfly, Universal forced the developers to rush the game, hence all the glitches"

"So, it appears we have a common enemy" she said bitterly, but with realisation. "Perhaps that is the reason we were all brought here, because of that common thorn".

"_**You are correct your highness" **_came a distant sounding voice that seemed to emanate from the darkness all around the villains, prompting Ripto and Gnasty to jump with fright and yell out in horror, The Sorceress scoffed at them and muttered something under her breath. They all continued to scan their surroundings, but nothing shifted. Gnasty and Ripto's nervous looks began to become more desperate as they searched the darkness, while The Sorceress calmly began to pace around deciding to take a more mobile approach to their rather lazy search attempt. They then seemed reserved to just give up when they realised that even if there were someone else present and watching them from the darkness, they weren't exactly going to see them.

"Wh-Wh-Who do you suppose said that" Ripto stuttered his green eyes darting all over the place his body shaking.

"Why? Y-you scared" Gnasty replied in a shaken voice.

"OH SHUT UP YOU TWO!" The Sorceress yelled rounding on them her eyes filled with warning that told them that they had better comply, when she was satisfied with them she turned to the portal realising that it was the only place the voice could have come from and said in a demanding voice an evil smile on her face "our mysterious abductor is inside here now show yourself, you miserable coward" her hands were now raised brandishing what looked like a sparking star in each hand daring anyone to challenge her. Even Ripto backed down a bit, Gnasty jut watched the scene leaning on his club with intrigue; his fear seemed to have melted away. "_**Now, now there is no need for that, I am an ally" **_came the voice again, _**"no need to be so defensive". **_A bolt of lightning struck her magic and caused it to disintegrate, much to her annoyance. The ground gave a slight rumble causing the trio to lose their balance and fall over; there was a loud bang, and flash. And a dark energy flew out of the depths of the portal gate and down to the ground before them, creating another small quake after a few seconds a huge crystal burst through the ground and was rising from the ground. Gnasty recognised it as a Dark Gem, one of the forty life draining stones his recent employer Red, had used in his attack on the Dragon Worlds. It crackled with dark magic and radiated an evil aura. Perhaps this was the cause of the blackness around them?

The crystal crackled for a few moments and then cast smoky purple and black, red-hued energy into the space above it creating a monstrous face with no distinguishable details, like an out of focus television screen, the only details that stood out were the glowing violet eyes that lit up like headlights on a car from the human world. _**"Though I feel I should point out, that if you were to try and take me on your highness, you'll find yourself in way over your head" **_the voice laughed while the trio slowly got up with a grunt The Sorceress glared at him and growled, while Ripto and Gnasty fixed their gaze obediently on the face "and who, may I ask, are we speaking too?" Gnasty said once he had finally regained his full height.

"_**I am written throughout history,**_

_**I am the unnamed,**_

_**The forgotten,**_

_**An evil so ancient no one but me remembers my name, **_

_**So you will know me simply as The Sorcerer"**_ The voice said cryptically, it was eerie, his voice seemed void of all emotion yet seemed able to project a slight annoyance tinted with pride at his own words. But the mention of his title seemed to send a shiver down the spines of Gnasty and The Sorceress. The Sorceress looked alarmed and uttered out in a surprisingly squeaky tone in contrast to her usual bold and regal bravery "you mean _**The **_Sorcerer as in-

She trailed off and gulped.

"_**Yes, the very same, but that's not important, what is important is how you three can help me" **_the trio exchanged nervous looks with each other and then returned to give their full attention to him, Ripto kept turning his head from The Sorceress, to Gnasty, to The Sorcerer and repeating before saying sounding less than impressed or awed "who the heck are you?"

The Sorceress whacked him in the back of the head "show some respect twerp" she snarled.

"OUCH!" Ripto hissed rubbing the back of his head and tehn aiming his sceptre at The Sorceress "You better watch it you old hag".

"_**Now, now your highness, Ripto isn't originally from this world, he is not completely familiar with our history, but to answer your question little warlock-**_

-WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!" Ripto cut in reproachfully.

"_**I was known in history as The Dark Master, I ruled this world and had a glorious empire before all of my powers were destroyed and I was imprisoned, my reign erased so that no one could acquire my powers, but I have found a way to rectify that little problem". **_

Suddenly a single beacon of light appeared and into its glow stepped a huge threatening dragoness _**"meet Cynder, my vessel in this world, she will be leading your first campaign should you agree to join me". **_The trio looked at Cynder and shivered as the dragoness glowing eyes seemed pierce their very souls...or at least what was left of them. Deciding they no longer wanted to feel that shiver they turned their attention back to The Sorcerer and shifted in thought, Gnasty Gnorc and The Sorceress already seemed sold, but Ripto looked unconvinced "what's in it for us" he demanded "I refuse to work _for_ someone else, without getting something out of it myself".

_**"Of course you'll all get something from it, after observing you all for years I will give you all domain ver the Worlds best suited to you, Ripto you and your monsters will finally get Avalar since I'm so nostalgic, Gnasty Gnorc naturally the Dragon Kingdoms will be yours, Sorceress you'll remain in The Forgotten Worlds but restored to more than double your original powers, in addition you will all be given a huge power boost, and gain your own revenge and new body guards that I have summoned from the darkest depths of my portal prison...so are you in...Or out". **_Ripto seemed to think for a moment and then looked to the others who were eyeing him judgementally before he turned back to The Sorcerer and replied simply "I don't usually play well with others, but you have my loyalties, now what is this campaign?"

The voice gave an evil laugh as Cynder drew closer to them. Sending off waves of energy that sent alarming shivers down their spines.

Why was she so quiet.

Why wouldn't she speak.

The night was cool and calm in the Dragon Village, well all except the Professors lab, the aged mole was wandering around his lab tinkering around with a new invention, occasionally muttering things to himself and scratching notes on his clipboard. Slumped in a jar on a table nearby and looking like a spoilt brat with his arms folded glaring at The Professor. He'd been shrunk by the old mole and imprisoned in here for months now. To be honest it was irritating to The Professor having the horrible foul mouthed little micro-dragon around, but alas he had to keep him imprisoned here in the lab until his prison was finished.

Red was bored. Being in this jar had affected his sanity slightly and he could feel his mental state deteriorating with each passing day and so now he decided that the best way to entertain himself was to torment the old mole when he was deep in thought "Hey old man" he called, his voice bouncing off the jar. The Professor did not look up but simply said back sounding flushed and tired "I do not have time to argue with you right now, so is this important or not?"

"I just wanted to know what kind of geeky little trinket you've been toying around with now"

"That is none of your business" The Professor replied, again not looking back. Red smirked to himself and went on "let me guess, another shrink ray, derived from _my _plans, or maybe another transport device how many have them have you made now, they seem to be your speciality-"

"-Red do be quiet" the old mole sighed shaking his head and rubbing his temples, placing down his clipboard on his desk and picked up a screwdriver and began adding to the new device. He was keeping the details to himself until it was ready. "Or maybe its another, mutant, space age-laser-wielding-monkey" Red shot back with a cold mocking laugh as he referenced Agent.9 "Are you forgetting that I added the finishing touches to the Muter I was working on last night, if you wish I could always use that to shut you up" The Professor said finally turning to face Red and walking over to him with what looked like a television remote in his tiny paws.

"Or, alternatively you could let me go and save us both all the trouble of my eventual escape, and coming after you simply for holding me here against my will you little nerd" Red shot back beaming with a suggestive smile.

Over the lands she flew, a dark shadow darker than the sky.

They followed close behind with their new powers they had created a means to fly to their destination.

They were close now. She could feel his presence calling her like a beacon. They were over the swamp flying past that giant tree, and entering the Village airspace.

So close.

So close.

Nearly there.

Not long now.

They sailed over the shop run by that fat annoying bear. There it was it was in sight at last. The lab was in sight.

"Oh what are you going to do Red? Really, you're smaller than Ripto and practically powerless now" The Professor shot back impatiently brandishing his remote like a dangerous weapon. Red was now stood up straight backed and defiantly glaring back at The Professor who was now tweaking the buttons to the setting he required. "Believe me when I say that if you fire that thing at me, _you will _regret it, allot sooner than you think" Red responded, The Professor huffed impatiently and picked up the jar looking down at Red who looked simply delighted "not happening" he replied, Red's face flared with rage and went if possible, a deeper shade of red.

She froze in front of the huge telescope on the lab.

Her wings flapping with sharp movements.

She then heard a scream and looked down to see an old pink dragoness come out...The Nursery was it? She growled down at the elderly woman who looked like she was about to double over and die from a heart attack, she couldn't risk her blowing their cover. She threw out her paw and wove it through the air causing the air that followed her paw to ripple and rumble, the Nanny screamed and then lit up with what resembled light reflecting off water and froze her in her tracks before she could scream. The Sorceress landed outside the main doors, while Ripto, and Gnasty landed at the supposed secret entrance to his lab.

They looked up and waited for Cynder's signal.

She looked down at them and then screeched a roar and swiped a paw through the air with her fist clenched. Time to act.

Red distantly heard the beating of her wings and smirked.

"What are you grinning at" The Professor sighed. And then he glanced up in thought and then smiled "you know, now that I think of it, I have been dying to do this". Red eyed him confused and then yelled out his discomfort as The Professor began to shake the jar violently.

"CUT IT O-oooou-TTTTTT ARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

The Professor stopped and peered into the jar with a smile and replied "are you going to shut up now?" Red had fallen over and was glaring at him, but still smirked and replied "you had your chance, but to answer you're question-

The lab suddenly began to quake violently, The Professor lost his footing and fell over losing his grip on Red's jar which rolled from his grasp, he quickly yelled out in panic and began to scramble after it, Red however had other plans and was running in the jar laughing at The Professor "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Professor dived at the jar but missed, instead he impacted with one of his inventions. The quaking continued and he watched in horror as he inventions threatened to fall apart.

His life's work would disappear if this quaking didn't stop.

...Or at least some of his life's work would be gone...

Suddenly there was a loud BANG!

He turned quickly to the doors to see they were sparking dangerously, they had been blown open from the outside and a shape was stepping into view from behind a cloud of smoke billowing from the now destroyed locking mechanism. He gasped in horror when he saw The Sorceress step into the light tapping an exact replica of Red's staff in her grasp "but-you're-dead" he stuttered in horror. "Just so you know, that whole thing about _you_ regretting keeping me here, feel free to regret any time now" Red mocked with his arms folded and a triumphant smirk on his face. His yellow eyes laced and glinting with pure joy at the moles fear. The Sorceress laughed coldly and stabbed the bud of the Dark Gem Staff into the jar, Red stepped back to avoid being crushed "WATCH IT!" Red yelled. White lightning accompanied by a swirl of red and purple energy poured from the Dark Gem and spiralled down the staff and filled the jar hiding Red from view.

There was a second BLAST!

The Professor looked up at his secret entrance and saw the door and a huge pile of rubble tumble down to the ground, and slamming right through it to the basement. "No" he whispered looking around, getting to his feet and walking to the middle of the room. Gnasty and Ripto came into view "hello book worm" Ripto greeted "now about being the worlds smartest pile of ashes" he swiped his sceptre through the air sending a huge fireball at The Professor who retreated under his desk. Gnasty was next, he fired a blast of energy at one The Professor's bigger inventions and and blew it up in an explosion of fire and electricity. The building quaked and rubble rained down from the ceiling.

Ripto and Gnasty jumped down and landed beside The Sorceress, to observe Red being restored in a glowing cloud of dark magic. The lab shook again and there was a loud screeching roar, The Professor chanced a glance up and saw a rain of glass fall dangerously to the ground, along with the bottom of his special telescope. A dark shape entered through the hole and threw an object down to The Sorceress who conjured up a golden staff, the object landed in the staff. There was a bright flash and The Sorceress cackled loudly as the Dragon Egg fixed itself onto her wand, the egg changed blew as she twirled it in the air releasing huge balls of electrical energies. The lab was soon alight and alive with teh dangerous and destructive sounds and sight of sparks and fire, smoke billowed from ever machine, everything was destroyed.

Gone.

The Professor then watched in horror as the dark energy cleared and Red clutched his staff, once again stood in his true height and size. He stretched mockingly and then cracked his neck "that is _much_ better". He then reached down and picked up The Professor by his shirt and pulled him up to his eye level "now I would love to stay and extract a slow revenge on you, but the odds are the elders are on their way to check out what's causing the fireworks here so-

There was a roar of laughter, The Sorceress boarded her flying saucer and zoomed into the air followed by Gnasty on some kind of skateboard, and Ripto on a bird of some kind. And then, There was a huge explosion that shook the village and rained rubble and sparks, and fire down on the area as the lab exploded in a huge fiery mass created by Red and Cynder. The nanny was blown back into the Nursery which now seemed to have crumbled so much, and the eggs were missing, she began to breathe quickly and her heart hurt and she burst out crying. The eggs were gone, she struggled up but then doubled over with a painful scream and fell to the ground, she looked up through the hole in the ceiling and saw the five villains escaping and heard them roar with evil laughter and the last words she heard before passing out

"Cynder when do we strike?"

"We strike at dawn..."


	2. 01 Bianca's lament the Calamity

Chapter 01.1:

Bianca's Lament

World : Dragon-Shores

Location : Hotel (with changes)

Version : Gateway to Glimmer/ Shadow Legacy (combined with my changes)

She stirred in her bed, her mind racing. The sun was beginning to rise in the early hours of the dawn and she could already hear the tweeting of the birds in the forest.

She had been feeling off since the previous night.

Something didn't feel right.

She got the faintest feeling that something huge was on its way. She had tried, for Spyro and Hunter's sake to ignore these feelings of dread however...

They continued to persist, creating a powerful tension that was so thick it could be cut with a knife. She had felt a strange flux in the magical flow, something powerful and really evil. She sighed and rolled off her bed and walked over to her window to glance out of the window. Today she would be heading home.

But she got the strangest feeling that she shouldn't be leaving at all.

That she would be needed.

They had been in Dragon-Shores all summer, the new section that had been built on a beach nearby the amusement park. She breathed in another sigh and ran her fingers through her fringe exhausted. She turned to her cloak hanger where her cloak and boots were hung, she threw her hand towards it and a fairy-dust trail of magic flew at casting twinkling light all over the room, her cloak and boots flew from their places and swirled around her and magically attached themselves to her. She flicked her fringe and then pulled up her hood, and she threw up her arms in the air, there was a great flash of white light and she transformed into her signature rainbow and flew out of the window and sailed over the beach towards a nearby bluff overlooking the area so she could think.

The sun was now high in the sky when Hunter's alarm finally went off; he quickly hopped out of his bed and stretched out his sleeping joints before heading to the door and leaving towards the stairs. The stairs came out in the reception area where there were tree doors, one to a library, one to a lounge, and one to the dining room.

Hunter felt his stomach growl.

He was hungry.

He walked over to the open doors and entered the dining hall, all but a few tables were empty, Ember and Flame (a brother and sister duo) were playing on a handheld games consoles by the looks of things they were playing on Spyro: Season of Ice, and Spyro 2: Season of Flame, two games modelled after two of Spyro's many adventures, and by Ember's over competitive screams and bad language she was struggling on a level "OH C'MON YOU SON OF COWLECK!" Hunter saw Flame giggling slightly as he passed them "morning guys" he greeted.

"Hey" Flame said with a wave.

"GO AWAY HUNTER!" Ember screamed throwing a salt shaker at him. Hunter ducked the incoming projectile and shrugged, he then continued to walk towards the counter to place his order. Artigan the elderly hotel owner was an old orange dragon who, until this resort had been built lived in the Dream Weavers homeworld, he seemed to be having some trouble with the oven, he was grunting and muttering curses under his breath while kicking the oven.

"Hey buddy, you need some help" Hunter offered,

Artigan booted the oven again and replied with an exhausted yet determined voice "that would be nice thank you, I need a pilot light or something, being so old my Dragon-Fire doesn't work like it used to". Hunter nodded but then thought of something and voiced his thoughts "did you ask Ember or Flame?"

"I did ask, but Ember threatened to put me in a nursing home if interrupted her again, and she seems to be holding her brother hostage" Artigan explained shooting a screaming Ember a cautious look. Hunter snorted a laugh and replied understandingly "sounds about right, okay I'll go wake Spyro he'll help you out, just give me a moment".

"Oh thank you Hunter" Artigan replied gratefully.

Hunter nodded and retreated back through the dining hall and back up the stairs to the first floor, Spyro's bedroom was at the very end of the corridor, room-5.

Spyro was curled up in a tight ball on his bed; Spark was tucked up on the pillow beside him. Despite spending all summer relaxing on the beach his dreams were taking him back to the beach for more sunbathing.

He felt himself grinning stupidly in his sleep.

He let out a snore that vibrated his head and almost shocked him awake. But he drifted back off easily.

BANG.

BANG.

BANG.

He groaned his resistance to the knocking on his door. "Spyro! Hey Spyro! C'mon out!" he heard a voice call through the doors. It was Hunter, he groaned and managed to utter out sleepy words "go—hm...Away".

"Spyro we need your help downstairs" he heard Hunter say. He then heard the door handle rattling "I guess you must have locked yourself in your room, Artigan needs your help downstairs his oven won't light".

Spyro groaned, seriously? That was the emergency? By the stars, alright if he insisted. He grudgingly got up and flexed his paws and gave a loud yawn, quickly scratched his head like a puppy before hopping down and trotting over to his shelf where the key to his room was. He just remembered, Hunter and Bianca were returning to their respective worlds today, he glanced at the clock hung on the wall, in roughly three hours time to be exact, he wasn't quite sure what was going on between the two of them lately, not long after Red's attack the two had been really sarcastic and snarky with each other and they didn't seem as madly in love as they had been when they'd met all those years ago.

It was kind of sad too.

Despite how romance made him slightly nauseated, he secretly shipped them.

With a frustrated sigh he went to his door leaving Sparx to have a lie in, and decided to check on Bianca first, before heading down to help Artigan with his life-or-death-situation.

Spyro entered the dining hall with a yawn; Bianca's bedroom had been unlocked, her window was open and her cloak and boots were gone so he assumed she'd gone for a fly or a walk or something. "Oh Spyro" came Artigan's voice from the counter, Spyro looked over at a nearby table and felt his adrenaline begin to pump, he'd felt eyes lock on him like beams upon his entry and now he knew who those beams belonged to. He shivered slightly and continued towards Artigan pretending he hadn't noticed his love-sick stalker. Ember, who now seemed to be swooning and trying to get his attention, "I really am sorry to wake you Spyro" he said sincerely as Spyro drew close "but I really do need your help, as thanks I'll even pull some strings with Gatekeeper Gnilles of the theme park to get you free access to the park and rides for as long as you're staying here" Artigan offered. Spyro liked the sound of that and walked around to the kitchen towards the rickety old oven, he breathed in a deep breath and felt a powerful heat build in his throat and then he spat from his mouth a huge fan of flames, the oven sprang to life. Spyro turned back to Artigan who looked delighted "now about that free theme park entry" Spyro said with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Spyro after we've eaten do you think we should go and find Bianca, we have to leave soon" Hunter said sitting at a table, Spyro then saw from the corner of his eyes that Ember was on her way over "how about I go look now" he said quickly and darted from the dining hall. Ember stared after him with a puzzled look on her face.

She was looking out over the cliffs, her eyes were closed and she was listening to the crashing waves of the ocean. From where she was the wind was quicker and she could feel it carrying her cloak and ears and brushing her fringe.

She could still feel that sense of looming dread and danger.

She didn't want to be returning home to The Forgotten Worlds if she was needed here, everything was going to shams for her lately, she and Hunter were on bad terms over a situation that neither one of them could even remember, she was fully responsible for the protection of The Forgotten Worlds, having to arrange a council for each homeworld and then a worldwide council, and for this she had to drop her magical studies, plus she was responsible for keeping all of the Rynoc's in check, and to top it all off she had to move back to her old family farm to help her family who's home had recently been affected by bad recession in their area of The Forgotten Worlds.

And honestly she'd give anything not to have to go back there, as selfish as it sounded. At least not for another few months yet.

She breathed in another sigh and then rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Bianca" she turned to see Spyro was climbing up the hill towards her "hey Spyro" she said mustering up a smile "are you okay, everyone's worried about you back at the hotel" he said walking to the edge of the bluff to look out at the view too. She sniffed a slight laugh and turned back to the view "sorry, I was just taking one last look at this place before I leave; I've got the strangest feeling that..."

Spyro eyed her concerned as she trailed off "like what?"

"Like, like I'm never going to see this place again" she finished folding her arms and looking slightly close to tears. Spyro could sense something was wrong, and though he wanted to know badly so that he could help her or at least try to understand he decided not to press the matter "you'll be back soon, and I can come and visit you in The Forgotten Worlds any time" he offered. Bianca smiled and replied "nice try Spyro, I know you're supposed to be beginning your training with the Dragon Council thins year you little truant" Spyro laughed a little and went on "hey it aint truanting if I'm asking for your help with homework" he joked. She raised an eyebrow and seemed to be cheering up. Suddenly in the distance they heard the unmistakable sound of a ships horn. "Oh!" Bianca gasped suddenly realising she hadn't packed her things "Spyro I haven't packed and it's time to go".

"Don't you have a spell for that?" Spyro couldn't help asking, "I am so asking Tomas to teach me a cleaning spell because my room always needs cleaning".

"Spyro you can't abuse magic like that" Bianca laughed, seemingly forgetting her current situation. Spyro sighed "you head to the docks, and I'll do the hero thing and go pack your things, what do you need?" Spyro offered. Bianca nodded her thanks and then replied "I have clothes at home so they aren't important, I need you to collect three items from my room, my wand is in the draw by my bed, my spell book is on my shelf, you know the one I mean right?"

"-Yeah the one you got from The Sorceress".

"Right, and finally a special dream catcher hanging up on my window" she threw er arms up in the air and she glanced down at Spyro "thanks for your help Spyro I'm really grateful to have a friend like you". There was a white flash and Spyro felt himself being lifted in a swirl of colours it felt like he was being stretched and swerving this way and that and felt himself being pulled into Bianca's bedroom window and landing with a dizzy flash. "How the heck does she control that thing" Spyro wondered aloud shaking off the dizzy feeling and trying to ignore the knots tying in his stomach. As got up on jelly legs he heard a familiar buzzing/kazoo sound and heard Sparx enter the room through the window.

"Who goes there?" he buzzed threateningly looking around with little black boxing gloves on as he looked around the room, when he realised it was only Spyro he softened his expression and flew over to Spyro and circled his head with a trail of gold sparkles before musing brightly "Hi Spyro, Whatcha' doing?"

"Helping Bianca pack, she went out to the bluff to clear her head earlier on and forgot to pack, will get that dream catcher down for me" Spyro explained walking over to Bianca's draw and fishing out her wand, he looked to the shelves where the spell book stood out against all the other volumes. Sparx was hovering beside him with the dream catcher in his mouth trying to speak, Bianca's satchel was hung on the shelf and he used it to store the items in the satchel, Sparx dropped the dream catcher into the satchel. "Sparx will you take this to Bianca at the docks you're faster than I am, I'll be right there" Spyro said, Sparx buzzed brightly and grabbed the satchel and carried it out of the window.

"Okay that's it vacation is officially over" Hunter announced as they boarded the boat, Bianca was already onboard; she must have been trying to avoid Hunter.

Spyro gave Hunter a high-five and bid him goodbye "I'll come back and visit soon" he'd said as Captain Skipper withdrew the boarding platform. Hunter waved down at Spyro, who waved back; he then caught a glimpse of Bianca in her cabin she waved down at him as the boat began to set sail.

Spyro felt his stomach knot up again. This was the first time the three of them had parted ways like this, up until Red's attack they all stayed in The Dragon Realms together in Dragon Castles. "Don't worry Spyro" Sparx said sensing Spyro's lowering mood "we'll see them both again real soon you'll see".

"I hope so" Spyro muttered and with a final glance at the ship shrinking into the skyline he turned towards the beach, he could feel the warm breeze brush against him. He supposed that there was always Ember and Flame, he shivered at that thought. It's not that he disliked Ember, he was just scared of her constant flirting, he'd tried brushing it off but it was getting more and more annoying, but he didn't dislike her. Flame he got on with quite well, since unlike his sister he was sane. He could still see the boat just faintly against the distance; he lay down on a deck chair beneath a palm tree and felt waves of exhaustion wash over him. It had been a surprisingly tiring morning, already his eyes felt heavy and he could feel himself drifting back to sleep.

Chapter 01.2:

The Calamity

Meanwhile...

"_**The time has come, Cynder give the order" **_came the voice of The Sorcerer, Cynder nodded and looked to Red, he walked towards her a Dark Shard in his hand and slammed it down into the ground before her, it crackled evilly and began to pull the magic from the land around it into itself and converted its energy into dark energy which it pumped back into the lands. The area's died as the poisonous energy pumped through its network, forcing up monstrous vines and causing a nearby tree to wither and die, a bridge to crack and collapse, and a nearby stream to change into thick shining liquid that resembled melted amethyst.

The water spilled down into the lands below and began to spread the poison.

The duo smirked to each other as Cynder placed her paw on the Dark Gem which crackled to life, she could feel her mind connecting to the minds of, The Sorceress, Ripto, and Gnasty Gnorc. "The hour is upon us, turn on the machines, cast your spells, let my masters will be done" she said into the crystal.

Red had turned towards a castle behind them and pushed the doors open; Trina, Aqua, and Amp were frozen in huge ice crystals. The four queens of the Fairy Worlds, Summer, Zoe, Autumn, and Freezia were in cages attached to a huge machine with Dark Gem crystal rods and they seemed to having their magic pulled right from them. Red walked over to the control panel where there was a strange rune installed in a circle of pin head sized diamonds made from Dark Gems. "You won't get away with this Red!" Zoe hissed as he pressed the button and her cage began to crackle with dark magic, Red's eyes darted to Zoe and he sneered confidently "whose going to stop us? Spyro?"

The Sorceress, had taken up refuge in Cloud Spires, and had fused the machine with the Cloud Generator figuring it would be the best way to carry the dark magic over the worlds. She had also acquired, inexplicably five Dragon Eggs and installed four of them on the machine, and used the remaining one in her new wand, resembling her old wand.

Ripto was in the Winter Tundra of Avalar, he'd sealed the doors and was using four Orbs to power his machine, and had stolen the Power Crystal from the Super-Portal. Two benefits of the crystal, was that the Shadow Amplifier would have a super boost of power, and Spyro wouldn't be able to get to Avalar.

Gnasty Gnorc, was stationed in his old lair in the Gnorc Gnexus, he had crystallized four dragons with his infamous spell and had them hooked into the machine. He looked around feeling a powerful sense of victory, he'd been given the task of fusing his spell with the other Shadow Amplifiers, and anyone caught in its power would be frozen forever in the Calamity.

Almost simultaneously all the villains pressed the runic switches, the machines sprang to life, the Dark Gem, rods crackled with black lightning and began to release three funnels of crackling energies into the sky. Soon the clouds began to boil with black hued purple storm clouds that spread through the sky like an ash cloud; lightning struck the ground as a dark energy followed its deadly shadow.

The boat quaked and the ocean began to stir angrily. Bianca ran out on deck as waves began to rise and crash creating a rain of ocean spray. "HUNTER WHAT'S HAPPENING!" She called over the roaring winds.

"I DON'T KNOW! A STORM MAYBE!" Hunter replied raising one paw against the wind and clutching tightly to the ships mast with his free hand. The mast began to rattle violently as the ship tried desperately to stay stable. "HUNTER THIS ISN'T A NORMAL STORM LOOK!" Bianca yelled pointing to a small island where she could see dark energy rising from the mouth and eyes of a dragon-head statue and spiralling in the sky above. "ISN'T THAT THE GNORC GNEXUS!"  
"YES HUNTER!"

The boat suddenly quaked and was thrown into the air, Bianca held on to the mast tightly hugging it as she got butterflies in the pit of her stomach while the boast began its decent towards a crash landing in the ocean. The boat landed with its stern in the ocean, Hunter pulled himself up onto the mast and reached down for Bianca "GIVE ME YOUR PAW!" He called loudly, she made to reach up to him, however, the boat quaked again and a pulse of energy rushed over the ocean which darkened to a dark red hued purple. "BIANCA GRAB MY PAW NOW!" Hunter yelled desperately as she hung there looking terrified, she made to reach up but her paws slipped and she gave a terrified scream, that sent shivers of terror through Hunter's spine "NO!" Hunter quick flipped around the mast and grabbed Bianca's paw. There was a sudden sucking motion in the air as a black hole began to swirl into existence "HUNTER!"

"I'VE GOT YOU I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GO!"

"HUNTER I'M-ARGH!" It was no use she was pulled screaming from Hunters grasp and down into the swirling abyss. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hunter didn't need time to think he quickly jumped down after her, not caring what happened to him, just as long as he got to Bianca and saved her. But instead of feeling the cold ocean, or lift-less air of the abyss, he instead impacted with something cold, he quickly scrambled up "no, no, no NOOOO!" The ocean had frozen over.

He began to violently bang on the ice trying to break it "BIANCA!" He screamed, there was another quake and then he felt a sickening feeling as a wave of dark energy washed over him, he let out a loud scream as he felt himself being carried away.

Spyro was shocked awake by screaming and the powerful quaking in the ground, the ocean was stirring up a violent rage.

"SPYRO!" He heard a scream; he looked up to see Ember and Flame running towards him and Sparx looking traumatised "WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling from the sky as a huge ash cloud of black hued crackling purple clouds closed in on them, below them a crackling wave of dark energy. Before Spyro had time to react, Ember and Flame had reached him, and the clouds had closed in above them. "GET CLOSE TO ME! NOW!" Spyro commanded, Ember and Flame got close and Spyro summoned as much of his power as he could and conjured up shield of energy created by power from the Light Gems he'd used to counter the effects of the Dark Gems. They were encircled in a dazzling sphere of colours, as the dark energy pressed against their protective sphere threatening to tear it apart at any moment.

Distantly Spyro could hear the unmistakable terrified screams of the citizens beyond his sphere. The quaking grew in violence and force as time went on, the crackling got louder, and the space outside the sphere got darker.

The shield suddenly began to crack beneath the weight of the dark energy, and Spyro could feel his strength fading, and could see the dark energy leaking in "HOLD ON!" he called loudly as the shield exploded into shards and dissolved, the energy then closed in on the four friends.

And then...

All was still...

All was Dark...


	3. 02 Escape from the Past fading Magic

Chapter 02.1:

Escape from the Past

World : Dragon-Shores

Location : Sea Dragon Village (with changes)

Version : Shadow Legacy (combined with my changes)

Spyro found himself on the floor and awakening from a comatose state, he felt others around him. His head was pounding, and there was a strange whispering in the slight breeze. He felt a chill run the length of his spine. He wasn't on the beach anymore, he could tell by the feel of the ground.

Stone.

Cold.

He looked up with effort his body feeling heavy. He was lay beside the fountain memorial of the ancient Sea-Dragon, the fountains jets were no longer working from what he could tell, there was a circle of buildings resembling that structure of the Dragon Village (A Hero's Tail) around the fountain. The curving walls usually had lively bustling shop keepers selling holiday souvenirs, and fruit and vegetables and other items. Four paths branched off from the circle, one went south towards the docks, the one to the left lead to the hotels, the one to the right lead off to another beach, and north lead to another village. "Spyro" he looked beside him and saw Ember stirring while Flame got to his feet, his voice echoed strangely. "Spyro? What happened? Where are we?" he asked looking around and slightly scared. "It looks like the Sea Dragon Circle" Spyro replied looking around "but something doesn't look right".

For one thing, a thin blanket of red hued purple mist coated the ground and brushed against buildings and Spyro's feet. The plants and tree's had withered and taken on a move twisted appearance, the white marble that made up the buildings was stained with a dark colour, the painted violet trims had faded. The buildings were dirty and cracked.

Spyro glanced up, the sky was rumbling.

It was now dark purple with a red hue, the clouds had blackened and huge cracks had appeared in it and pieces were swapping places with each other. Lightning flashed and crackled from them threateningly "well that's new" he heard the voice of Ember say as she finally came around and lifted a still unconscious Sparx from the ground and placing them in her satchel.

"Spyro, the airs whispering, can you hear it" she whispered. Spyro listened carefully and he heard straight away what she was talking about, an undecipherable whispering was being carried on the wind, it sounded like fifty-useable phantoms were speaking at one. "Spyro look at the fountain" came Flame's voice, Spyro turned back, at first he didn't see what Flame was pointing at. However after a few seconds he realised, the fountain had taken on a more sinister appearance, it was modelled after a huge evil looking dragon he did not recognise. He glanced at the information plate and saw that the ancient text had also changed.

**Hail to thee**

**The forgotten evil, a beast with no name,**

**A powerful Sorcerer,**

**A Master of the Darkness.**

"What do you suppose that means?" Ember said glancing down at the text "it's not very good is it?" Flame and Spyro glanced back at her shocked that _that _was the thing Ember seemed to be concerned about.

"It's a monument to a Beast-Sorcerer-Without a freakin' name, and your worried about how the text was written" Flame spluttered. Ember shrugged and shot back her blue eyes serious "I'm just saying it's not very poetic, I mean whoever made it could have at least put some effort into it, although by the looks of this place no one's ever going to see it" she added the last part bitterly looking around the area "it's more deserted than a Dustin Leamer concert, and that guy is just awful" she pressed, going off the point.

While Ember and Flame continued to bicker with each other Spyro had become suddenly alert and was scanning the area. He was more than sure he'd just heard something. They were not alone.

He could feel something watching them.

"Ember, Flame, shush, listen" he hissed quickly waving a paw at them. The two went quiet and looked around "what're we listening for?" Flame whispered.

"I heard movement".

All three went silent, the only sounds they could hear was the persistent whispers and the beating of their own hearts. Spyro then took a few cautious steps towards the left path "follow me" he whispered and lead the duo out into the open area, where there was a beach house for sale "be careful and keep your eyes peeled" he added, Ember and Flame looked around, neither one was sure what to do if anything jumped out at them but they did what Spyro said either way and kept their guard up, strained their hearing for any movement and their eyes peeled for any in coming beasts. "Where are we going?" Ember whispered after him, Spyro glanced over his shoulder and replied in a low voice "we'll go back to the Hotel and figure out what to do from there, and how to get out of this place.

They glanced out of Spyro's bedroom window over the area. "Okay what are we going to do?" Spyro said pulling the window shut. The hotel had taken on a more sinister appearance; the corridor was twisted so that its shape resembled a crazy funhouse, the walls seemed decayed, the lights were giving off a purple glow instead of the warm golden friendly glow that was comforting to see. Upon seeing this sight Sparx decided to stay hidden inside Ember's satchel.

As they passed the dining hall, library, and lounge they saw that strange black gates had appeared each black bar had a sparking red gem set into their points, volts of energy connected each bar preventing them from passing.

"Flame you're telepathic" Spyro recalled looking to the young red dragon.

Flame nodded "y-yeah, why?"

"Can you contact Nestor, or one of the elders to help us" Spyro suggested "as much as I hate to say it, we could do with some of their boring wisdom right about now". Flame thought for a moment and then nodded his agreement "yeah, I'll give it a go, do you know where Nestor is at the moment, just so I can get a lock on him?" Spyro then realised he had no idea where Nestor was, the elder dragon had explained to him where he would be if he needed him but as usual Spyro had just drowned out the elders words and thought of something much more entertaining.

Like skateboarding.

And Speedways.

"_**Uncle Nestor, we need help we're stuck" **_Flame said, his eyes were closed and he was now sat in a meditative state, his voice was slightly more echoed than this crazy scary world was causing. Ember and Spyro sat and watched anxiously. Sparx popped his head out very briefly before retreating back into his sanctuary.

Meanwhile Flame found his astral self beside the Dragon Spirit outside Dragon Castles (Enter the Dragonfly). His uncle and Tomas were stood by the great crystal dragon looking alarmed. _**"Flame are you alright?" **_Nestor boomed, his normally friendly voice was laced with relief _**"is Ember with you?"**_

"_**Yeah, we're with Spyro, but Uncle Nestor something's wrong, we don't know what but the whole place has gone crazy we don't know what to do" **_Flam replied, Nestor and Tomas exchanged a look, the Dragon Spirit suddenly lit up and became animated, its eyes opened and were glowing bright blue _**"Flame, this Calamity has happened everywhere, The Dragon Kingdoms, Avalar, The Forgotten Worlds, and The Fairy Worlds, we are looking into it now"**_

"_**You all look like you're in the normal world, how? With respect Spirit" **_Flame added the last part quickly. _**"Flame manners are always a wonderful trait however now is not the time for them, we need to get you all here, in response to your question, I sensed The Calamity as it closed in on us and managed to shield the three of us from it". **_Flame looked around and then at his uncle _**"how are you going to get us here?" **_ __

"_**Tomas and I are going to combine our magic with the Dragon Spirit to open a one-way portal to Dragon Castles, as we speak its opening right next to the fountain of the Sea-Dragon, but hurry we can't hold it open for long" **_Nestor explained his voice filled with urgency, the scene began to fade away and then...

...Spyro and Ember watched as Flame's eyes snapped open with a jolt "Nestor and Tomas have opened a portal near the fountain, but its only temporary we've got to hurry c'mon" he said darting to the door, Ember and Spyro followed closely behind "FLAME WAIT UP!" Spyro called after him urgently "NOT SO FAST FLAME!" Ember added.

Before they knew it they were outside in the creepy new world and were well on their way to the portal, which they could already see, a swirling wormhole that resembled a starry nebula. "C'mon we're almost there we're gonna-ARGH!" Flame skidded to a sudden halt as a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the portal and threw the young dragon back towards Spyro and Ember who quickly helped him up. Spyro took a few angry paces forwards his mouth dropping open in disbelief at the character now stood before him. "No way" he murmured "The Sorceress, how are you alive?"

"Amazing what you can do with the right magic you infernal pest" The Sorceress sneered triumphantly, swiping her wand through the air, Spyro clocked that she had a Dragon Egg on it and felt his rage building inside "where did you get that? Are you responsible for this? Are you using Dragon Eggs to cast your spell?" His questions were pouring out of him in a demanding voice, unable to control himself. The Sorceress tittered to herself and stroked her wand while resting her head on the egg and said in a mocking voice "now that would be telling, you simple fool" she added the last part with pure acid laced vocals "and do you honestly believe that even a Sorceress of my power level could pull off something like this alone? Nay, there are more of us and we are going to destroy you and take over the worlds".

"Can't tell you how bored I am of hearing that busted record" Spyro shot back with a yawn. "Well then enough talk" came a voice from Spyro's left, a truly familiar one; he sighed his annoyance and looked to see Ripto emerging from the shadows with his sceptre in hand. "Great, you recruited Shorty" Spyro scoffed amused.

"Er...Spyro" came Ember and Flame's unified voices, he looked back over his shoulder to see them pointing to his right, he heard big clumpy footsteps before he saw anyone and recognised Gnasty Gnorc's silhouette before he was in full view. Okay now Spyro felt a sense of panic.

He could see the portal beginning to shrink out of sight; he was backing up to Ember and Flame, three villains at once, he couldn't take all three of them on at once, and someone he knew that they had no intentions of taking turns.

No.

They were going to team up and vaporise him. He had to buy some time. He had to think fast. Normally he was fight-first-ask-questions-later, but this time he needed to bide some time to gather his thoughts and come up with a plan of some kind under the pressure of the circumstances.

No ideas came to mind, though he noted that all three seemed to have acquired something new, Gnasty Gnorc, was wearing a new set of armour that seemed to be made from amethyst with red energies running through it and gold trim, the spikes on his club also seemed to be made from the same amethyst like stones. Ripto's medallion no longer had the usual red crystal set in it, but also the strange amethyst, his sceptre had a sphere made from it instead of the usual red crystal sphere. He then noted that The Sorceress also had the same amethyst set in her crown, and her royal medallion, she had also acquired bracers on her wrists with the same jewels. "Hey can I just ask, what's with the new get-up? I mean Damn" Spyro blurted out. The three villains exchanged a look with each other, and Spyro seized their momentary distraction, he quick turned a breathed a huge fan of flames at Ripto who jumped with a yell.

However...

Instead of the smell of singed cape that usually accompanied Ripto meeting Spyro, the amethysts lit up and his body became transparent, the flames simply passed through him as if he weren't there. Spyro's eyes widened with horror, and Ripto seemed just as alarmed as he did, but then when he realised that the flames had no effect on him he broke out into a mocking laugh. Spyro quick turned to Gnasty Gnorc and this time breathed ice...nothing. He turned to The Sorceress, electricity...again nothing. Now they really were in trouble, all three villains were laughing at him. He glanced over at Ember and Flame, who both looked just as terrified, or at least Ember did, Flame seemed to be in telepathic mode again. Terrific, hopefully Flame had a plan to get them out of this, well the least Spyro could do was keep these three distracted.

"**Uncle Nestor, we've got a slight problem, we can't get to the portal we've been ambushed" **Flame bellowed the second he materialised beside Nestor. Nestor looked to Tomas alarmed, and Tomas replied **"can you fight them?"**

"**Well that's the thing Spyro just tried and his powers passed right through 'em like they were bad wind" **he replied quickly.

"**Well what are you up against?" **Nestor added.

"**Oh, no one important just ya' know, Gnasty Gnorc sporting some new threads, Ripto and some shiny new ice, and some ugly blue dinosaur lady I've never seen, I think Spyro called her The Sorceress"** Flame explained looking a mix between mild amusement and complete realisation at the dire situation **"okay, how far from the portal are you?" **Tomas enquired quickly.

Gnasty, Ripto, and The Sorceress each had their respective magical weapons raised and charging a different elemental power. Gnasty was charging ice, The Sorceress charging electricity, and Ripto was using fire. Spyro was taking slow steps backwards to Ember and Flame, about a second ago he realised his powers were gone.

And now these three seemed to have them.

He tried fire, only smoke came out.

He tried ice, only vapour.

He tried electricity, only small sparks.

He only had his water and wind (Spyro: Attack of the Rynoc's) elements and he couldn't risk losing them too. "Any last words purple pest" Ripto said with an evil grin, the three villains were closing in.

Spyro's eyes turned to portal behind The Sorceress, it had vanished.

At first, the only thought that passed through his mind was...How screwed they were. But then he saw very briefly a pin prick of light slip under The Sorceress feet towards them, and he felt a cocky smile tug at his mouth "just two" Spyro said brightly, bumping into Ember on his way back "then speak" The Sorceress said.

"See ya'"

The villains threw their respective attacks at Spyro and his friends, just as the portal opened beneath them and pulled them out of the area. The three attacks collided with each other and created a huge explosion that blew the three villains backwards.

Spyro, Sparx, Ember and Flame were falling, falling, falling, he hated these falling portals so much, and they always made his stomach turn. It was like a regular portal, with whole open area around them. He glanced down and saw the castle from Dragon Castles sporting the same twisted look and colourings as Dragon Shores. He then saw a wave of light blue energy rising from the area that The Dragon Spirit sat and watched in relief as the land shifted back to normal. When the wave of magic passed them, instead of the sickly feeling from the first shift he felt instead a tickle, he heard Ember giggle slightly. "We're back" Sparx buzzed, finally emerging from the satchel.

The ground grew towards them, and Spyro began to flap his wings gently to slow his descent and land gently beside the Spirit.

They saw Nestor and Tomas waiting impatiently for them, and then looking relieved when they saw them gliding down towards them, safe and sound.

Chapter 02.2:

The Fading Magic

World : Dragon Kingdoms

Location : Dragon Castles (Enter the Dragonfly)

Location : Unnamed Stone Hill look alike from the openings of Spyro 2 and 3

Version : Both in their original GtG/YotD/EtD styles just combined to make one world.

"Are you all alright" Nestor said quickly approaching them. "Yeah we're fine, but what's going on? What's happened?" Spyro said quickly walking up to meet them. "It's a long story Spyro" Tomas replied and gave Spyro a knowing look "and as I recall you don't seem to have the attention span that tends to pay attention when we try to explain these things to you, so Nestor and I decided we wouldn't even try, instead we'll just tell you how to acquire a special talisman that will help you in your quest". Spyro scoffed and replied defensively "I listen, mostly".

He looked around to see everyone was shooting him the same look as Tomas had.

"What?"

"**Spyro there is no time for this" **came the booming voice of the Dragon Spirit catching everyone's attention **"the basics of what you need to know are as follows, you were trapped in The Shadow Realm, a dark force imprisoned centuries ago in Calamity-**

"That airlock place?" Spyro cut in. The whole group then shot him a surprised look "told you I listen" he said smugly.

"**The very same" **the Spirit went on **"how exactly it escaped I'm not entirely sure, but I am guessing it's something to do with the unnamed who recruited your old adversaries, and the plantation of the Dark Gems from Red's attack, from what the energy connections are telling me more Dark Gems have been planted in the attack". **Spyro then had a sudden thought and quickly asked "what about Avalar, and The Forgotten Worlds?"

"**I am sorry Spyro but I cannot sense the energies of those worlds, since technically they aren't connected to ours" **The Spirit replied in an understanding voice, Spyro however refused to accept this answer "Wh-what are you talking about? Avalar and The Forgotten Worlds are connected here, remember the portal to Dragon Shores from here leads straight to Glimmer, and Bianca's magic rabbit hole connects straight to The Forgotten Worlds" Spyro said it with more force than he'd intended but now was not the time for niceties, all of his friends were possibly in danger,

Bianca,

Hunter,

The Professor,

Zoe,

Elora,

Sheila,

Bentley,

,

Agent.9,

Blink,

And even Moneybags...on second thoughts...scratch that he didn't care much for Moneybags, now that he thought of it.

"**Spyro the Shadow Realm has shut down all the portals, right now you can only travel to places that are within walking range, it is also draining magic and we are getting weaker and weaker with every passing minute, I'm afraid we may already have lost" **the Spirit replied, lowering his crystal head catching the sunlight causing him to gleam, he sounded grieved and lost for any form of plan.

No.

Spyro refused to accept they had lost. "You said there was a way to help me on this quest, does involve getting my powers back?" Spyro said halfway quoting the elders earlier words. . Tomas was next to speak "yes, but first you'll need to acquire the Talisman, and then release the other council members so then we'll be able to teach you moves to help you fight the monsters in The Shadow Realm, because they are not like normal monsters".

"Okay where is it and how do I get it?" Spyro stated impatiently.

"It's inside the castle-

"-great well open the doors and let's get it" Spyro cut in.

"Spyro it's a little more complicated than that" Nestor replied finally speaking after checking on Ember and Flame "the Talisman is a magical artefact called The Yin-Yan Stone, it is in two halves and once both are acquired they will allow you to pass between the Shadow and real Worlds with ease, but both halves are in the Shadow Realm, and with what you've told us you have no way to defend yourself, however I believe that I may be able to aid you there".

Nestor gestured Spyro to follow him towards the castle "now Spyro the power I am about to give you is a special one that requires manna to use, manna can be drawn from Light Gems, it's a Chi Power, it will allow you to channel your own Chi essence into your fists and throw the energy as a fist, it's called not so imaginatively the Chi Fist, granting it to you will cost all the magic I have left" he explained as he stopped outside the doors and wove his paw in front of the doors causing them to slide open, Spyro felt slightly guilty upon hearing this but really what other choice did they have. "Okay how do I get this Talisman?" Spyro quizzed. Nestor simply replied "the first half, the Dark Stone, dwells in the Real World, it allows you to phase into the Shadow Realm, but until you get the Light Stone you won't be able to come back, both stones exist in the same place in the two different planes, but you can only phase back and forth when you step on a Phase-Pad, I will activate them once you have the first stone". 

"Again I say...how do I get them?" Spyro shot back as they entered the castle.

"They are both in the main tower, the whirlwind is inactive so we'll have to use the stairs" Nestor explained.

He lead the way to the circular area, not long after Ripto tried to steal the Dragonflies, a huge statue of a dragon had been built in, Nestor lead the way around it and straight to the stairs that hugged the wall leading up three floors, and out onto the battlements. "Okay Spyro the stones are at the top of the tower, now hold still" Nestor raised his arms, his paws had bright white stars in them with swirling blue fairy dust swirling round them, he then threw his hands out at Spyro, the two stars flew at him and swirled around him lifting him into the air and entering his eyes which lit up bright for a few seconds before he landed gently on the ground.


End file.
